


The Beach Episode That Goes About As Well As Expected

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And decides that hes gonna live in it, And decides to steal him away from his actual older brothers, And it sort of works, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Episode, Because fuck canon, Because neither of them are there for Tommy, Bonding, Don't be weirdchamp, Dream acting like a brother to Tommy, Dream sees Tommy like a little brother, Dream sets up a tent, Dream tries to fix it, Fluff, Gen, Ignoring the fact that in canon Dream is an awful manipulator, It goes about as well as one would assume, It's brotherly bonding time, Man straight up abandons his responsibilities back at the SMP, Platonic Hugging, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), SO HOW ABOUT THAT STREAM HUH, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), So that he can be around Tommy more often, Spoilers for Tommy's stream from today, This coming from someone who is a borderline Dream apologist lol, Tommy deserves better, Tommy is more important, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: “I don’t matter to anyone! No one cares about me anymore! No one…” Tommy paused, and looked over his shoulder through teary eyes. “No one but you. You’re the only person who cares about me anymore.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1170
Collections: Big Bro Dream (that isn't going to gaslight ANYONE jfc)





	The Beach Episode That Goes About As Well As Expected

“Hey, sorry I was running a bit late,” was Dream’s greeting as he landed on the shore of Tommy’s exile home. The teen glanced at him, but made no move to greet the man like he would have normally. The older man didn’t seem to notice. “Where is everyone? Are they down by the beach already?” he asked, dropping himself down next to Tommy in the grass. The younger blonde boy’s hands trembled, and he bit at his lip to stop the tears threatening to start pouring down his face. “Tommy?” Dream leaned forward, trying to catch the other’s eye. 

“You’re the first person to show,” Tommy snapped, glaring at the masked man sitting next to him. “I don’t know where anyone else is- because they certainly aren’t here!” 

Dream hesitated, and Tommy turned to face away from him once more. The admin frowned, looking over to where Tommy, Wilbur, and himself had set up a nice beach for the party today. “Well… maybe they’re also running late?” Dream offered. “Like I was? Come on,” the man stood, and offered his hand to the sitting teen. “We can start the festivities without them while waiting for more people to show up.” Tommy glanced between the offered hand and Dream’s mask a few times before sighing and allowing the man to pull him to his feet. 

The two blonde boys made their way over to the table, Dream placing himself at the end as he watched Tommy carefully move the cake in front of them. “You… you’re sure that Wilbur passed out invitations?” Tommy asked, glazing out to where the sun was setting over the water. Dream hummed, mouth full of cake. 

He swallowed, and set down his fork. “Yeah,” he said, “He put chests in everyone’s house and left the invitation inside. I can’t imagine that  _ everyone  _ happened to miss it…” the admin trailed off, poking at his cake. “Maybe they had more pressing matters to attend to?” 

The suggestion did not sit well with Tommy. “Was something supposed to happen today?” he asked, tone growing more agitated as he spoke. “Did everyone invited happen to have to go to the same meeting or battle or-” he cut himself off, clenching his fists at his sides. “They don’t care about me anymore.” His voice was small, but hard and decided. 

“Tommy, no-” Dream tried, reaching out to touch the boy’s shoulder, but Tommy ripped himself away, quickly getting worked up.

“They don’t fucking care about me anymore! They fucked me over- kicked me out and left me to fend for myself. I don’t matter to them now that I’m not in L’Manburg- now that I’m not the vice president anymore!” Tommy stormed away from the table, Dream rising from his seat and following quickly. “I don’t matter to anyone! No one cares about me anymore! No one…” Tommy paused, and looked over his shoulder through teary eyes. “No one but you. You’re the only person who cares about me anymore.” 

Dream felt his heart clench, and he was quick to pull the younger into a tight hug. Tommy sobbed into the admin’s chest, hands coming up to clutch at the other’s sweatshirt. “I’m sure that’s not true, Tommy,” Dream tried to assure the teen. “If we ask them, I’m sure they’d say that they still care-”

“Then why aren’t they here!” Tommy demanded, pulling away enough to stare at Dream’s mask. “This party was the  _ one  _ thing they had to do for me- the  _ ONE  _ thing- after exiling me and fucking me over… And they couldn’t even do that for me…” The boy shook with anger, and he pried himself out of Dream’s arms. “Give me your pickaxe,” he said, sticking out his hand. The admin’s hand drifted to where it was secured at his hip, and Tommy nodded. “Give me your pickaxe- just for a second. Just for a quick-” Dream pressed the tool into Tommy’s hand, and the teen stormed in the direction of the nether portal. The older blonde followed, unsure of what Tommy’s intentions were. “If they don’t want to come see me- after I’ve built a path so they could  _ easily  _ then I don’t want them,” he grumbled to himself, and Dream watched silently as the younger boy started tearing away at the path the two of them had built only a few days prior. 

He didn’t destroy the whole thing- but left a sizable gap near the end of the path back to the main portal. Tommy stared over the edge into the lava, hand tightly gripping the compass that Wilbur had given him. He raised his arm up, angry and frustrated tears in his eyes, ready to cast the damn thing into the lava when a hand closed around his wrist. “Tommy,” Dream practically whispered, forcing the boy’s arm down. “Sleep on it- I don’t want you to do something irreversible and rash in a moment of passion. Come on,” he said, guiding the boy back to their portal. “I brought a couple of tridents with me- I’ll let you fuck around with them.” Tommy nodded, putting the compass back into his inventory silently. 

_________________________________________________

He didn’t remember getting there the night prior, but in the morning Tommy woke tucked in his bed. It was early morning, the sun just peaking over the horizon- and Tommy’s shoulders dropped. He was alone again, until Wilbur or Dream showed up again-

“Oh, good morning Tommy.” The boy whirled around in his tent, and was greeted by a maskless Dream standing at the other side. The older man had a chest in his arms, which the teen watched him haul over to the much larger than before chest room he’d built a short ways out.

“...Dream?” he asked quietly, stepping inside the room. It was obvious that Dream had worked on it overnight, and the man must’ve made several trips back to SMP territory because now there was an enchanting table setup and anvil in the room. “What… what are you doing?” 

“Moving in,” the admin replied, scooching past Tommy to collect another chest from beside the tent the two of them had built together the night before. Tommy stared at him- shocked by the blunt answer.

“You’re…  _ WHAT?! _ ” Dream let out a little wheeze of a laugh as he set down the last chest, sorting through his inventory. “You- you’re moving in? Here?” 

Dream snorted, rolling his eyes. “Obviously, Tommy. Who else did you think was going to be living in that tent? Wilbur?” Tommy just kept staring, processing the situation unfolding in front of him. “I mean- I’ve almost spent as much time here as you have, and it’s not like I have a permanent base anywhere in the SMP land anyways,” Dream continued, as if that at all explained his reasoning. “If I’m spending most of my time here- why not just move in so I don’t have to travel across the ocean every day? Besides,” Dream turned, a bright smile on his face. “Now you don’t have to worry about being lonely anymore.” 


End file.
